SpiderMan 3
by DarkLord215
Summary: The saga continues with the third installment of the Spider-Man series, as Peter Parker battles his way through school, love, and saving the innocent. But, there may be an unexpected guest waiting for the right moment to catch the Spider in his own web.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I do not own anything involved in the Spider-Man Universe, except for my own creations. This fic goes along with the Spider-Man movies and this takes place a few months after the events in Spider-Man 2. It may be short, but it's only my first fanfic.  
  
Prologue  
  
Peter Parker, the man known as Spider-Man, shot web after web, swinging swiftly through the great buildings of New York. He was finally happy, now that MJ knew the truth about his secret identity, and they were finally dating, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was Harold Osborn, his long-time best friend who had also discovered that he was Spider-Man. He had killed Harry's father, Norman Osborn, in means of battle, although he had not wanted to. Peter hadn't spoke to Harry ever since the day he was unmasked, due to the work of scientist, Doc Ock and Harry himself. Whenever he felt happy about MJ, he would soon find himself thinking about Harry and his emotions would change dramatically. He had to get this off of his mind, and talk to Harry, he had to, or the only happiness he had left would eventually vanish.  
He had been trying his best to make money for his dear Aunt May, to help her out with financial problems she had been having ever since the death of her husband, Ben Parker. He would never get over the death of his uncle, especially when he thought it was partially his fault.  
May Parker now lived in the same apartment with Peter, just across the hall, due to the fact that it was extremely cheap, but it was enough. He was making all of her money to pay for the small apartment fee, by working at the Daily Bugle. She was getting older and weaker with Ben not around anymore, and she was unable to work anywhere. Soon, he would have to find a second job; he couldn't stay in this dump for the rest of his life, but he was still in college and it would be a few more years until he would have to find a better life for himself and move on.  
It was a late autumn night and Spider-Man shot his web towards a tall building and landed softly on top of the roof. He walked over to the edge of the building and looked down at the busy city. He was thinking about going to Oscorp, right now, to speak to Harry, but his mind shifted and he decided to go back to his apartment and see his Aunt May. But he knew it wouldn't be that easy, nothing was that easy. He couldn't have a normal life anymore without having to stop a criminal or even save an innocent child from burning to death in a downtown house fire, but he knew that it was his job to protect the innocent, but was it his job to protect a whole city, all by himself? 


	2. The Stalker

Chapter 1  
  
To Peter's surprise, there weren't any baddies making mischief in the streets on his way to the apartment. Before he entered the building, he hurried into an empty alleyway and came back out as Peter Parker again. He hid his Spider-Man suit inside his shirt and sneaked up to his room in the apartment. He entered his untidy room, opened the closet door, and threw the suit inside. He left the room and walked across the hall to his Aunt's room. He knocked quietly in case she might be sleeping, but instead, she answered. Aunt May-"Peter, is that you?" Peter-"Umm, yeah it's me Aunt May!" Aunt May-"Well come on in, dear!"  
He entered the room and surprisingly, he saw MJ, sleeping on the miniature-sized bed, but before he could speak, May answered the question that was roaming through his head. Aunt May-"She came earlier to help me out with a few things, and she must have been terribly exhausted."  
He smiled and walked over to the bed and sat down beside the beautiful red-haired girl that he loved so much. The moment he sat down, her eyes opened and a smile appeared upon her sleek, gorgeous face. She sat up and her face beamed with joy to see Peter. She moved closer to him, hugged him, and then she backed off of him and gave him a kiss on the lips, as the smile he had been wearing earlier grew even larger. MJ-"So, what are you up to?" Peter-"Nothing, really, just...nothing." MJ (Laughing)- "That sounds really fun, I think I should try it sometime."  
He laughed back just as Aunt May mentioned watching the news. She went over and turned the Television on, and as soon as the picture came in sight, the grin slowly faded from his face. The news was showing a downtown police chase just a few blocks away. He got up from the bed to get a better view of the Television. Aunt May-"Oh no, what's this," as she sat back down in her rocking chair.  
He knew it would come sooner or later, that he would be interrupted from his life. Peter-"I don't know, but...I have to...go take some pictures, I'll be right back." Aunt May-"But, you just got here, you're leaving so early?" Peter-"I'm sorry, but I have to go if I want to make any money."  
There was a brief pause, until Aunt May broke the silence. Aunt May-"Okay Peter, but you be careful, you hear me?"  
He looked into his Aunt's worried looking face. Peter-"Don't worry, I will, I promise." He glanced over at MJ as she watched what was going on. She finally looked up at Peter and gave a slight smile followed by a wink. He winked back and turned away for the door. Once again, he was stopped from having at least a decent talk with the two people he loved the most, because he was out preventing some stupid maniac from getting away with a terrible crime, but then he thought about it again, that it was the decision he had made.  
The four vehicles finally came into sight, as Spider-Man webbed his way through the city. There were three cop cars and supposedly a stolen vehicle in the lead, driving recklessly, without thinking about the possible dangers. He was getting closer to the speeding car, so he shot a web from his right hand towards the stolen car and pulled himself on top of the car. He shot a web to his left and a web to his right. The webs attached to two different buildings, to slow the car down. Eventually, the car came to a stop and he back flipped off the top of the car. A man emerged from the car with his hands in the air, as Spider-Man looked back to see a crowd of policemen behind their cars with guns in the air. Policeman-"Good work Spider-Man, now you...you keep your hands in the air and stay right there!"  
Spider-Man was gone before anyone could notice and it was time for him to head back to his apartment.  
He went to the same vacant alleyway to change back into his regular clothes, but something felt different this time. He felt some kind of presence, this time he didn't feel alone. ???-"Peter!" Peter-"Who's there?" ???-"Peeeter!!" Peter-"Who are you, just come on out, now!!" ???-"We'll see each other soon enough." The mysterious voice never spoke again, so Peter gave it up and went up to his room. He didn't even speak to his Aunt; he just went straight to bed... at least he tried to. He couldn't sleep all night, thinking about the voice he had heard in the dark, deserted alley. Did he have some kind of a stalker, Peter asked himself before finally drifting off to bed. 


End file.
